rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Nef Amata Simul
Not an empty promise ;-; p''latonic friendship? nice try! :9'' We’re just a bunch of neurodiverse people in the same body! Our biggest source of energy and the material that keeps it all together is Nef Amata Simul. Being the co-creator, Nef was involved in the creation of RPBY by giving it the fuel it needed and enthusiasm to let it fully take off, even now holding the group together with immense love and care! In terms of the creative content managed in this group. If the group members create the physical matter of this universe, Nef is the dark energy force pulling it all together. Backstory With origins predating all the way to TSGW’s origins from another group known as Volume: OC, Nef has been along with RPBY every single step of it’s foundation, creation, and maintenance. A multiple in multiple ways! While Nef’s roleplays in Volume: OC were a slight start into a roleplaying mindset and only important in very minimal character concepts, the shut down of that group by its own administration caused Nef along with a few other friends, to sit down and make a new one together to continue things from Volume: OC, but with their own personalization. While Nef herself has never clicked the button to create anything at any point, she’s been the source of energy for every single step of the way. While TSGW evolved into RPBY under other administration, Nef tried to be a liaison of communication between administration and members of premature RPBY. However, being one of the most emotionally expressive people comes at a price as more communicative errors and reaction to hurtful actions/words caused Nef to pull away and thus gave opportunity for the war between groups/members to erupt. A lot of the blame for the war and schism of the groups was put on Nef initially, but that never once tore her down long enough to inhibit her from doing what she does best! Which was loving her friends! Some time and creating the means necessary for the creation of the official RPBY group to occur from its temporary transition group into the official group now, Nef has always been involved in every area of RPBY work including keeping low to the ground with members and high up in initial administration/system creation and updates, organization and leadership. Highly valued as own of our strongest workers, Nef is easy to reach and most of the time able to talk and work through any problem despite personal challenges. Nef even takes the effort up on herself to work out resolving problems between groups even if a lot of it results in no immediate resolution. she still puts effort and thought into everything she does and everything she says. As the RPBY group dissolved due to unforeseen social drama with members who had way too much time on their hand and resentment to hold, Nef did not give up on establishing the group she loved and cared for. Throughout the way, she's met leaders of different groups, particularly Alliance of Remnant (AoR), who with a large group of over 500 members bought over RPBY's system and allowed Nef to create another spectacular group carrying over the success of RPBY with the structure of AoR and head straight to the planning and construction process of RPBY's new edition, R.O.S.E! Nowadays Nef is currently still being an exceptional leader and organizer for all the current ways the group has been evolving in. She still provides a connection between technical organization, fun organization, and roleplay itself is a major force of the involvement everyone has with one another. Don’t think you’ll ever be able to easily ignore Nef! Her high amount of caring allows her to seek out inactive members and support them under any circumstance. She now manages over 20 highly distinct characters which are all VERY important to her and plans on more on the way, this gal will even in real life prefer to function by completing a series of multiple tasks at the same time, sometimes juggling too many! Nothing is safe from Nef’s desire to put it into a multitasking multiple-oriented mindset! Now involved with the historical stories of the group, Nef puts priority into plots members want and encourages them to be done even if they can be hardly considered RWBY! Maining the front of incorporating a hugely broad range of stories, Nef takes extra special and personal care to have anything goes! Though personally going through a number of challenges, Nef has been proven to be quite capable of making attempts to put solutions into problems through hands on work, experience and her key feature, emotional intellect. Relationships <3 Love and friends all around! Characters # Anonymous Participated Rps Power to the Player RP Speed Character Maneuverability Group Contribution Power to the Player Trivia Category:Staff